Blaise Zabini
by Missy hermione malefoy
Summary: Il s'agit encore une fois d'une annexe concernant ma fic "les serpentard, un spécimen très étrnge où je me focalise sur le personnage de Blaise Zabini pour vous aider à mieux le cerner. Comme quoi les Serpentard sont bel et bien des êtres humains


_**BLAISE ZABINI**_

Blaise Zabini était un jeune homme noir qui venait de fêter ses dix sept ans et, sans fausse modestie de sa part bien sur, il était très beau. De nombreuses filles n'avaient pas su résister à ce jeune brun ténébreux, même ceux dont on pensait qu'elles ne céderaient jamais et j'ai nommé les Gryffondor. Nous sommes ici en face du seul cas de figure où les luttes entre maisons ne passent qu'en second plan. Pour sur, il n'avait pas la réputation de tombeur de ces dames mais il faut dire que quand on subit la concurrence de d'un meilleur ami qui n'est autre que le grand Drago Malefoy, prince des serpentard, un des plus beaux mec qui soit donné de voir à Poudlard, on ne fait pas le poids. Mais Blaise n'était pas en reste

Les conquêtes étaient sûrement le seul domaine où les deux jeunes Serpentard n'admettaient pas d'utiliser le terme de concurrence car il refusaient de dire qu'ils accumulaient les conquêtes pour battre l'autre. En fait si, mais ce n'était pas si simple que cela. Ils aimaient bien discuter ensemble de leurs conquêtes et faisaient même des paris pour savoir au bout de combien de temps l'un et l'autre pourraient faire céder une fille. Généralement, chacun choisissait la fille que l'autre devait séduire et tous deux avaient une semaine pour arriver à leur fin. Ils avaient ainsi une échelle de réussite qui allait du baiser au fait de coucher avec la fille en question. C'est pour cela qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de concurrence car ils draguaient de paire.

Ces paris étaient aussi une manière de se venger de l'autre plutôt que de lui faire la gueule comme un gamin. C'était plus vicieux, plus Serpentard. Ainsi, lorsque Blaise avait osé dire à Nott que Drago avait embrassé sa copine de l'époque, Milicent Bulstrode, Drago avait voulu se venger. En effet, Nott avait cherché le combat par jalousie avant que Blaise ne révèle la blague. Sauf que pour Drago n'avait pas apprécié cet humour. Lors du pari suivant, Drago avait lancé le pari suivant à Blaise : sortir avec Éloïse Midgen en moins de cinq jours sinon il devrait faire son larbin durant quinze jours. Et oui, Drago était le maître dans la vengeance. Il savait que Blaise serait trop fier pour contester ce pari. Pourtant Blaise ne s'était pas démonté et avait même réussi avec brio ce défi. Ce que Drago ne savait pas, c'était que Blaise avait bluffé, ou plutôt rusé. Il avait expliqué la situation à la jeune fille qui avait accepté de jouer le jeu.

Blaise avait beau être le compagnon de jeu de Drago, il n'en était pas pour autant son confident. Enfin, confident était un bien grand mot mais l'idée était là. Ce statut que Blaise jalousait était réservé à Pansy Parkinson.

La jeune femme avait su gagner voilà des années la confiance du jeune Malefoy qu'elle connaissait depuis près de dix ans alors que Blaise le connaissait depuis leur entrée à Poudlard seulement. Pansy savait donc de nombreuses choses que Blaise ignorait et cela le vexait mais il l'acceptait car Drago était comme cela et ne changerait pas de sitôt.

D'ailleurs, forte de cette connaissance, Pansy venait souvent voir Blaise pour lui poser des questions sur les conquêtes de Drago, pas celles faites dans le cadre de leurs paris qu'elle trouvait ridicule mais les autres. Elle posait généralement les mêmes questions. Elles concernaient la maison, l'apparence physique et la conversation qu'avaient les jeunes femmes. Blaise répondait à son tour, toujours la même chose : il s'agit d'une brune au yeux marrons avec un sale caractère. Seul la maison changeait, la jeune femme pouvant être Serpentard, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle.

Drago ne draguait de lui-même aucune Gryffondor, les évitant comme la peste. Mais quand c'était Blaise qui les lui proposait, il acceptait toujours car Blaise savait toucher l'orgueil de son meilleur ami pour le pousser à accepter. Ainsi, Blaise avait proposé de nombreuses filles et Drago n'avait refusé qu'une seule fois, quand Blaise avait proposé par pur délire ou folie Hermione Granger. Quand son nom avait été prononcé, Drago était devenu vert avant de devenir rouge de rage. D'ailleurs, à ce moment Blaise n'avait pas résisté à lui faire remarqué qu'il était rouge (sa peau) et or (ses cheveux), il devrait donc se faire changer de maison. Drago, d'ordinaire si calme, avait perdu tout contrôle et était entré dans une colère noire avant de faire la gueule pendant un mois. Cet événement avait eu lieu au cours de leur cinquième année, deux années auparavant mais Blaise ne l'avait pas oublié car cette réaction était inhabituelle de la part du maître du masque d'impassibilité.

Blaise n'avait jamais reparlé de cette anecdote depuis à Drago mais l'avait raconté en détail à Pansy qui ne semblait pas surprise de la réaction du Serpentard. C'était à cette occasion qu'elle lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'elle savait comme le fait que Drago avait protégé Granger durant leur seconde années et que sans lui, elle serait sûrement morte lors de son attaque par le basilic. Après dix minutes d'explications, Blaise comprit enfin là où elle voulait en venir. Drago avait des sentiments pour Granger. Mais cela n'expliquait pas son attitude digne de Casanova ou de Dom Juan. C'est alors qu'il eu une illumination. Il se maudit d'avoir été si idiot tel un Poufsouffle, c'était flagrant. Blaise s'était souvent interrogé sur les raisons qui poussaient Drago à toujours draguer le même type de filles, des filles ressemblant un peu à Granger.

Cette révélation expliquait aussi des choses dans l'attitude même de Drago. Blaise se sentit vraiment bête car de nombreuses choses y faisait écho à commencer par les lectures que faisait Drago. Ces lectures n'étaient pas celles qu'avaient d'ordinaire un homme comme lui. Réalisant qu'il avait de nombreux indices sous les yeux depuis longtemps, le jeune homme se senti vraiment con car il trouvait à présent qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien le jeune homme qu'il le croyait.

Une des facettes de la personnalité de Blaise qui gagnait à être connue était son humour. Certes, la majorité du temps il était utilisé pour se moquer des autres élèves et donc surtout des gryffondor mais parfois, il était tordant

Il avait en effet un véritable talent de conteur alors lorsqu'il racontait une histoire, il ne faisait pas seulement que la raconter, il la vivait. Drago et lui avaient ainsi de nombreux fou rires auxquels se rajoutaient souvent la petite phrase qui apportait la cerise sur le gâteau. Il racontait ainsi de nombreuses choses. C'était par lui que Drago avait appris au cours de leur cinquième année les malheurs de Marietta Edgecombe. Blaise avait ponctué son récit de petits plop, qui ponctuait son histoire pour mimer l'apparition des pustules sur le visage de la jeune femme pour ensuite sortir à Drago qu'elle jouait en réalité à un jeu moldu version sorcière et que si elle avait le mot « cafard » inscrit sur son front, c'était car elle affectionnait ces sales bêtes et qu'elle voulait en devenir une elle-même.

Il était assez rare que Blaise aille jusqu'à mimer certains passages mais parfois il avait des illuminations et voulait les faire partager à Drago. Une des autres rares fois, c'était pour mimer le comportement de Harry durant le fameux match de Quidditch où il avait été pourchassé par un cognard sans répit tout au long du match. Potter était leur sujet de rire de prédilection en raison de leur animosité.


End file.
